


От заката до рассвета

by Veeta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Tony is the God of Mischief
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Основано на посте с Тамблера - http://rngrn.tumblr.com/post/64108877959Написано 15.10.13





	От заката до рассвета

На Нью-Йорк уже опускается закат, когда Джарвис оповещает Локи о том, что зафиксировано проникновение в башню. Искин определяет одного объекта как Тора, а вот сведений о втором у него нет.  
Локи же напрочь забыл о вскользь брошенных словах о том, что он хотел бы познакомиться с братом Тора. Но Тор, к его удивлению, не забыл.

\- Это Антонио, мой кровный брат, прозванный богом хитрости, - Тор кладет руку на плечо Локи, - А это Локи, называющий себя гением, миллиардером, плейбоем и филантропом, что бы это не значило.

\- Прошу, просто Тони, - улыбается Антонио, протягивая руку Локи.

\- Я... в общем, это… честь для меня. Я польщен. Рад знакомству. Очень. Да, весьма, - Локи жмет протянутую руку, совсем, казалось, не замечая того, как из его пальцев выскальзывает стаканчик с кофе. 

Антонио на это лишь усмехается, оглядывая Локи. Локи высок по человеческим меркам, но рядом с богом кажется совсем низким. И Тони смотрит на него сверху вниз, признавая, что в этом человеке что-то есть, и что он куда лучше бы смотрелся в асгардских одеждах, чем в этих нелепых мидгардских тряпках.  
Через какое-то время Тор уходит, ссылаясь на какие-то глупые причины, но Антонио лишь быстро кивает, слишком поглощенный разговором с Локи. И это заставляет Тора улыбнуться; Тони всегда считал человеческую расу скучной, очень примитивной, а сейчас он разговаривает со смертным как с равным, улыбаясь, как улыбается немногим. Тор только рад, что его брат так благосклонно отнесся к Локи.

Локи с замиранием сердца слушает рассказы Антонио об Асгарде, помпезные и преувеличенные, понимая, что просто обязан посетить этот далекий мир, полный совершенных технологий. И все его изобретения, проекты, макеты кажутся такими несущественными, что заставляют Локи признать, что он умеет далеко не все. Хотя раньше он был абсолютно иного мнения о своих способностях.  
Локи также проводит Антонио экскурсию по Лафейсон Индастриз, и, слыша немногочисленные ироничные похвалы, невольно радуется, что смог удивить самого бога собственноручно изобретенными технологиями.  
Локи также запечатывает в памяти каждое слово Антонио касательно Бифрёста – этот мост кажется ему удивительным симбиозом магии и науки. 

Антонио признает виски самым приемлемым земным напитком, утверждая все же, что сравнивать «это» с напитками асгардскими просто кощунственно. Локи не составляет ему компанию, так что графин с алкоголем пустеет только благодаря стараниям Антонио.  
Антонио находит Локи поразительным смертным - умным, стремящимся к знаниям, открытиям и новым мирам, - о чем тут же ему сообщает. Локи не смущен, но едва уловимое движение, такое, как поправление очков, все же выдает то, что он слегка нервничает.  
Антонио нравится башня Лафейсона – как и великие залы в Асгарде. Ему нравится размах, с которым она построена, и то ощущение свободы, которое испытываешь, глядя из огромных окон на совсем крошечных людей. Как на наследнике, на Антонио много ответственности – за свой мир, народ, семью, корону. И он понимает сейчас, как везет Локи, свободному в своих действиях. 

Под конец дня, Локи, наконец, расслабляется – снимает галстук с пиджаком, подворачивает рукава рубашки. А главное, зовет Антонио «Тони», чего бог так долго от него добивался, мотивируя тем, что устал от официоза в Асгарде. 

Позже, наблюдая за рассветом на небе Асгарда, Антонио понимает, что Локи привлекает его не только из-за интеллекта, но также своими изящными движениями, тембром голоса. Локи красив, и Антонио признает, что невольно засматривался на его большие яркие глаза и точеные скулы. Антонио не считает, что у любви есть пол, и, почему-то, думает, что Локи придерживается того же мнения из-за того, что бог ловил на себе взгляды не только любопытные, но и оценивающие.  
Но Локи слишком воодушевлен одним только знакомством с ним, так что Антонио решает оставить свои признания на потом. Также Антонио понимает, почему Тор так часто наведывается в Мидгард – у него здесь Джейн, – а еще он уверен, что в следующий раз, когда Тор отправится на Землю, он точно составит ему компанию. У него есть свой поразительный смертный.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/1289059


End file.
